Spray
Sprays are earned through achievements or progression (with Loot Boxes). Below is a list of all sprays common between heroes. For hero-specific sprays, please refer to that hero's page. Sprays cost to unlock if purchased, with the exception of those provided for free, earned via achievements, or rewarded in Competitive Play. To use a spray, stand near a surface, look at it and press T key on PC or up on the D-pad on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Free Spray - Logo.png|Logo (default) Spray_-_You_Are_Not_Prepared!.png|You Are Not Prepared! Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|Summer Games 2016 Year of the Rooster spray.jpg|Year of the Rooster ;Diablo 20th Anniversary Barbarian spray.jpg|Barbarian Crusader spray.jpg|Crusader Demon Hunter spray.jpg|Demon Hunter Monk spray.jpg|Monk Witch Doctor spray.jpg|Witch Doctor Wizard spray.jpg|Wizard Purchased Halloween Terror Spray - Never Die.png|...Never Die Spray - Punch.png|...Punch Spray B73-NS.png|B73-NS Halloween Terror Spray - Bats.png|Bats Halloween Terror Spray - Boo.png|Boo! Halloween Terror Spray - Boop.png|Boop! Halloween Terror Spray - Candyball.png|Candyball Spray - Catcher.png|Catcher Spray - Caution.png|Caution Spray - Dance.png|Dance Spray - Dark Logo.png|Dark Logo Spray - Dark Overwatch.png|Dark Overwatch Spray - Dark Title.png|Dark Title Dragon's Head spray.jpg|Dragon's Head Spray Eradicator.png|Eradicator Halloween Terror Spray - Fangs.png|Fangs Spray - FOTS2.png|FOTS2 Spray - Fuji.png|Fuji Spray - Goldshire Pictures.png|Goldshire Pictures Halloween Terror Spray - Gummy Hog.png|Gummy Hog Halloween Terror Spray - Halloween Terror.png|Halloween Terror Spray - Leek.png|Leek Lucky Pouch spray.jpg|Lucky Pouch Spray - Lumerico.png|Lumerico Spray Null Sector.png|Null Sector Spray Nullmari.png|Nullmari Spray Nulltrooper.png|Nulltrooper Spray - Numbani Statue.png|Numbani Statue Spray - Omnic Rights.png|Omnic Rights Spray OR14-NS.png|OR14-NS Spray - Overwatch.png|Overwatch Spray - Overwatch Title.png|Overwatch Title Halloween Terror Spray - Pumpkins.png|Pumpkins Red Envelope spray.jpg|Red Envelope Spray - Rhino.png|Rhino Spray - Rikimari.png|Rikimaru Spray - Sarcophagus.png|Sarcophagus Spray - Scooter.png|Scooter Spray - Scroll.png|Scroll Spray - Siege Mode.png|Siege Mode Spray - Six-Gun Killer.png|Six-Gun Killer Spray Slicer.png|Slicer Spray - Sol.png|Sol Spray - Soulstone.png|Soulstone Spray - Vivi's Adventure.png|Vivi's Adventure Winter Wonderland spray.jpg|Winter Wonderland Halloween Terror Spray - Witchs Brew.png|Witch's Brew Achievement   ''For cute and pixel sprays, see Cute spray and Pixel spray.'' Auspicious Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Auspicious Lion , "Cleanup Duty" Awakened Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Awakened Lion , "Flagbearer" Spray - Beyond The Moon.png|Beyond the Moon "Double Cap" Spray - Forge Onward.png|Forge Onward "Level 10" Spray - GL HF.png|GL HF "World Traveler" Special Achievement Spray - Halloween Special.png|Halloween Special , "Held The Door" Spray - Jail.png|Jail "Lockdown" Special Achievement Spray - Junkenstein's Revenge.png|Junkenstein's Revenge , "Survived The Night" Spray - Man and Omnic.png|Man and Omnic "Friend Zone" Spray - Oops.png|Oops "Decked Out" Spray - Out Of My Way.png|Out of My Way "Escort Duty" Spray - Pinata.png|Pinata "Survival Expert" Special Achievement Spray - The Reapening.png|The Reapening , "Not a Scratch" Spray - Red O.png|Red O "Shutout" Spray - Red X.png|Red X "Can't Touch This" Spray - Respect.png|Respect "Level 50" Spray - Rise.png|Rise "Level 25" Special Achievement Spray - Rise Of The Zomnics.png|Rise Of The Zomnics , "Four They Were" Winter Wonderland - Snowed In ach - Snow Mei spray.jpg|Snow Mei , "Snowed In" Winter Wonderland - Cool As Ice - Snow Reaper spray.jpg|Snow Reaper , "Cool As Ice" Winter Wonderland - The Whap ach - Snowcree spray.jpg|Snowcree , "Whap!" Winter Wonderland - Ambush ach - Snowhog.jpg|Snowhog , "Ambush!" Spray - Sorry.png|Sorry "The Path is Closed" Spray - Tea Time.png|Tea Time "Undying" Spray - Thanks.png|Thanks "Blackjack" Spray - Victory.png|Victory "Centenary" Spray - Well Played.png|Well Played "Decorated" Competitive Spray - Season 1 Competitor.png|S1 Competitor Spray - Season 1 Hero.png|S1 Hero (animated) Season 2 Competitor.png|S2 Competitor Season 2 Hero.png|S2 Hero (animated) Season 3 Competitor.png|S3 Competitor Season 3 Hero.png|S3 Hero (animated) Season 4 Competitor.png|S4 Competitor Season 4 Hero.png|S4 Hero (animated) Season-5-Spray.png|S5 Competitor Season-6-Spray.png|S6 Competitor Общие-Претендент 7-го сезона-Граффити.png|S7 Competitor Promotional *For players who order either the Digital Deluxe or Collector's Edition of Warcraft's Battle for Azeroth expansion, they will receive Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Sylvanas Windrunner, and Saurfang sprays. Patch changes * }} ru:Граффити vi:Spray pl:Graffiti Category:Sprays Category:Cosmetics